


You're Just Paper

by Synnerxx



Category: Common Law
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Kidnapping, M/M, Non-Consensual, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-11
Updated: 2013-11-11
Packaged: 2018-01-01 04:33:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1040387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wes and Travis are kidnapped and Wes sacrifices himself to save Travis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Just Paper

**Author's Note:**

> I believe I started this for a prompt on the kink meme, but I don't remember.

Wes groans, head throbbing, when he wakes up. He feels like he got hit by a Semi. He tries to bring his hands down (Why are they up?) when he notices that he's handcuffed to something. He jerks his arms, wincing as the steel cuts into his flesh. He blinks open his eyes cautiously, wary of the pain in his head and slowly looks around. 

He appears to be in a basement of some sort. He looks over to his right when he hears a moan and there's Travis. 

"Travis, are you okay?" He asks, leaning towards him as much as he can.

"My head hurts. Where the hell are we?" He asks, tugging on his handcuffs and staring up at them in surprise.

"I don't know. I remember walking out to my car last night and you going to your bike and then nothing." Wes admits, looking up at his own handcuffs again to see if there's any way he can get out of them without hurting himself too badly.

A door slams open to their left and they jerk in that direction. 

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" A voice says, chuckling.

"Who are you?" Wes demands.

"What do you want?" Travis glares in the voice's direction.

A man steps into view. He's tall with slicked back hair and when he grins, it's a smug one. 

"Who I am is nothing to be concerned with. As for what I want, well. You'll see soon enough." He steps closer to them and Wes jerks at his restraints. He doesn't like the way the man is staring at Travis, all possessive and hungry. It makes his skin crawl and he's not even the object of the man's attention. 

"Look at you. You're a pretty one, aren't you? With those blue eyes and that mouth. That's a cock sucking mouth if I've ever seen one, and, believe me, I have." The man reaches out and grasps Travis' chin, turning his head from side to side.

Wes' blood runs cold at his words. He can't sit here and do nothing while this man talks like that to Travis, but he can't force himself to speak either.

Travis jerks his head away from the man's hand and glares at him. "Don't you fucking touch me!"

"Oh, a feisty one. I like that." The man smirks at him again.

He curls his fingers in Travis' hair and pulls him forward. "I think we should put that mouth to use, don't you?" 

Wes panics because this can't happen. He can't just sit here and let this happen. Things aren't in his control, he knows, and he can't help this, but there's an awful guilt bubbling in the of his stomach. He won't just sit here and watch this. 

"Wait!" He says, struggling against his restraints. 

The man releases Travis and looks over at him. "Something you want to say?" 

"I can...I can make it feel good for you." Wes says haltingly.

Travis stares at him. "Man, shut the fuck up. What the hell are you doing?"

Wes doesn't even glance in his direction. He'll do what he has to to save his partner. He doesn't need to go through this if Wes can turn the man's attention onto him and at least control the situation this way.

"What is this? You want to do this? Why? To save your friend?" The man smirks at him and he meets his gaze with a steady look.

"Why should you force someone when there's someone else who's perfectly willing to do it for you?" Wes asks, calm and sure. 

"Why should I allow you to try to spare your friend? He's the pretty one. The one I want." The man stares Wes down.

"Take me instead. I'll make it good for you, I promise." Wes pleads, a touch of desperation.

"Wes, what the hell? Just shut up!" Travis shouts at him.

Wes ignores him. "It'll be the best you've ever had." 

The man smirks, amused. "Really now?"

"I promise. Just leave him out of it." Wes nods to Travis who is glaring daggers at him.

The man thinks about it for a moment. "He has to watch." 

Wes doesn't look at Travis because if he looks at Travis, then this whole thing is over. Travis watching is better than Travis participating. 

Wes nods. "Fine."

The man grins at him and it's oily and slick, his expression. He moves closer to Wes. "Looks like you're at just the right angle."

He unzips his pants and takes his half-hard cock out. "Well?"

Wes takes a deep breath and then leans forward, letting the head of the man's cock slip between his lips. He ignores any protests that are coming from Travis because he can't handle that. He's in control now and this is his play that Travis is just going to have to deal with.

"Watch!" The man snaps above Wes, thrusting his hips forward.

Wes, having not expected the sudden movement, chokes and gags for a moment, but the man doesn't let him pull away. He grips Wes' hair and keeps himself buried in Wes' mouth. He fucks Wes' face, thrusting harder now and Wes can't do anything but take it, tears streaming down his face as each thrust gets harder and harder.

Travis makes a noise of disgust just as the man moans and then comes in Wes' mouth.

He doesn't let go of Wes and presses forward again until he's down Wes' throat. "Swallow."

Wes does what he's told. The man pulls away from him. 

"Not the best I've ever had, but good enough that I'll let my men have a turn with you. I'm sure they'd enjoy it too." The man smirks down at him, tucking himself away.


End file.
